Twisted Fates
by StarkidWolf
Summary: Two sisters are born into Pineclan. Both lead separate lives. But one thing is the same. They are meant to stop the Deamons. But after a horrifying accident, the sisters don't know if the Deamons can be stopped. Then there is that twist of fate...


**A/N: Hi! Thank you for clicking on this story because it spiked your interest! I really hope my writing is good, because I have been suffering a major Writer's block. I am StarkidWolf, but you can call me Wolfie, Wolf or Starkid, your choice. I hope this is good to you guys. Reviewers get Frostcloud Plushies! (Sorry if I am annoying, I am terribly optimistic today, so I will be more sarcastic in later chapters.)**

***Chapter 1***

Crowwing hissed as a stick jabbed her side, before twisting around, unable to get comfortable.

She had been having stomach pains all day, hissing at every moving object, panting in the Green Leaf heat.

She closed her eyes, resting her head on the edge of the green mossy nest, no longer comfortable, with its bird feathers wrapped specially inside.

A sharp, jabbing pain pierced her stomach, making Crowwing yowl in pure pain.

Her cry awoke Frostcloud and Wrenclaw, the other two queens who just settled down for the night, both looked at her worried. Their kitten's cries were loud and shrill as they were pushed away from their mothers.

"Crowwing, are you okay?" Frostcloud mewed nervously, her white tail pushing a small snowy head back down into the nest.

"Obviously not." Crowwing hissed, her head throbbing as more jabs rocked her hips. Her vision became blurred as a wave of pain pushed through her thin, black body.

Frostcloud, undaunted by Crowwing's steely reply, quickly and nimbly leapt from her nest, before pressing a paw to Crowwing's flank.

Waves now fell through Crowwing, loud screeches stirring the air.

"Her kits are coming, and fast." Frostcloud's mew hardly above a whisper.

Wrenclaw was a tortoise-shell flash as she leapt through the den, racing off towards the medicine den.

Crowwing panted harder as Frostcloud stroked her flank with her tail tip. "Breathe. It's okay, just breathe." She murmured comfortably.

Dots danced in Crowwing's vision, as Wrenclaw raced back in, followed closely by the medicine cat, Eagletalon and his apprentice Wavelily.

Frostcloud stepped away as both medicine cats turned to Crowwing's side, both spitting out scraps of leaves.

Eagletalon pressed a tawny paw to Crowwing's stomach. "Four kits and they are pushing hard. Wavelily, give me the raspberry leaves."

Wavelily ducked her blue head into the pile of leaves, and passed a couple jagged-edge ones to Eagletalon.

"Here, I need her to eat these, quickly!" Eagletalon mewed to Frostcloud, who jumped into action, pushing the leaves towards Crowwing's muzzle.

As Crowwing choked down the leaf scraps, Frostcloud curled up by her head, licking her ear. "You're doing fine, just fine." She whispered into Crowwing's ear.

Crowwing's glazed eyes flashed with pain as she writhed. "I can't do it!" She shrieked.

Eagletalon growled. "Yes you can! She-cats have been given birth ever since the first cat! It's the most natural thing in the world! Now, push!"

Crowwing shrieked again as she pushed against the contractions. Wrenclaw stood outside as guard, keeping the curious and anxious clan away from the nursery.

A large, rippling brown tom pushed up to the entrance, trying vainly to get inside, but Wrenclaw pushed back.

"Scarpelt, you can't go in!" The brown deputy reared back, snarl lighting on his muzzle. "It's my mate and kits Wrenclaw! I have to go in!" He tried vainly once more to enter, but was pushed back again.

"Eagletalon needs room to work, Scarpelt! You need to wait!" Wrenclaw looked deep into his fearful amber eyes, as another yowl from Crowwing filled the air.

"Just… wait." Wrenclaw repeated, as Scarpelt stepped back, the fear now completely ruffling his pelt. He ran to the side of the nursery, calling.

"Crowwing, it's okay! You are doing great!" He mewed encouragingly. "I love you! If anyone can do it, you can!"

A moan answered his calls, but Scarpelt continued to circle the thick den, calling out messages of encouragement.

Wrenclaw gave a sad glance to Scarpelt, before reentering the den. And what she saw was horrifying.

Blood drenched the nest, and not a single kit had come yet. Her own birth was nothing like this. It was quick, and had no major bloodstains. Neither did Frostcloud's. But this was Wrenclaw's third litter. She was experienced. This was something else. Something was wrong.

She could tell by the look on Eagletalon's face as not a single kit came out.

"Come on Crowwing, come on, you have to do this!" Eagletalon's mew was desperate. Crowwing's eyelids were dropping, her shoulders shook with exhaustion.

_She's getting tired._ The realization caused Wrenclaw to gasp.

But to Crowwing, everything was different. She heard different voices, calling to her. A low, familiar mew rang through the walls of the den. _Scarpelt?_ She could see nothing.

Just when every ounce of hope was diminished, a sound they all had been yearning for was heard.

A whimper.

And, at last, a dark shape fell into the nest.

Frostcloud's hopes flared as Crowwing's eyes gained a look of relief, before sighing.

Eagletalon nearly leapt with joy, as he handed the kit to Wavelily, who quickly began to lick it clean and dry. The original whimper became a wail as the strong, gray tom with a white mane took a large gulp of air.

"He's a strong one." Frostcloud mewed happily, her mew shaking with relief as Crowwing rested her head on Frostcloud's forelegs.

The tom was placed at Crowwing's belly, where he latched on, suckling.

But as soon as that moment started, it ended. Once again the contractions raked Crowwing's body; her yowls mixed the silent air.

"It's not over. We've got 3 more." Eagletalon reminded everyone, seeing their shocked faces when the pains returned.

Quickly handing more raspberry leaves to Frostcloud, he and Wavelily switched places as pain consorted it's self on Crowwing's face.

The next kit, once again a tom, but this time with a dark brown pelt to match his father's, was born much quicker than the first.

Everyone began relax, but too soon.

A black she-kit, the third to be born, popped out quickly, but wasn't breathing. But with fierce licking, quickly took a gulp, and was suckling with her brothers, pushing them around as much as any other kit would.

But the fourth just wouldn't arrive.

Wavelily, as hard as she tried, just couldn't feel any kicks, squirms that would suggest the kit was coming, or was even alive.

Scarpelt, still faithfully pacing the nursery wall, tensed when silence befell his ears.

"Is everything okay?" He mewed through the wall. But no reply came.

The silence still carried on even as the last kit, another black she-kit slid onto the moss.

She was small, thin, and wasn't breathing.

Eagletalon and Wrenclaw began frantically licking the little kit's fur.

Crowwing, her vision and feeling returning, sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Her voice became louder and louder, until a wail.

"Shhh!" Frostcloud shushed her best friend, before pushing Crowwing's head back down onto her legs.

A tawny head popped up from Wrenclaw's nest. "What's going on? Is it over?"

"Dustkit! Be quiet!" Wrenclaw hissed at her son, who quickly plopped back down, his green eyes widening at the situation.

Eagletalon paused his frantic licking, pressing his ear to the tiny, unmoving chest. Not a beat betrayed the kit's life.

He leaned back in defeat, his brown eyes sorrowful. He glanced at Wavelily, who nodded.

"I am afraid the kit is in the paws of Lightclan."

The second he said this, Crowwing's eyes became amber disks as the pupils disappeared.

"No. She's not dead. She can't be. You've… You've made a mistake…..she can't…." Her last word carried off into a mournful wail that shook each cat to the bone.

Frostcloud quickly licked her best friends head, comforting the stricken queen.

Eagletalon nodded at Wavelily. "You can let him in."

She returned the gesture, before leaving the den.

Moments later, the holly branches shook as Scarpelt entered the den, his amber eyes quickly locating his mourning mate.

He leapt to her side, barely missing Frostcloud as the white queen leapt away, before curling up with her kits, her blue eyes blank.

Crowwing leaned against him, the familiarly of his thick tabby pelt swallowing her up.

Her grief had pushed the other kits to the side, where they squeaked in protest.

"Crowwing, I know you're sad. I am too. But the other kits, they need you." Scarpelt lovingly whispered into her ear, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Crowwing nodded, oily tears leaving from her closed eyelids. With her tail, she guided the blind kits to her stomach, where they once again latched on.

Wrenclaw curled around the sleek dead she-kit, cleaning the dull black fur with slow, long rapid strokes of her tongue.

Eagletalon and Wavelily bowed their heads, before silently praying to Lightclan, begging them to take in the kit with open paws, and to care for her, as she never knew life.

The whole clan grew silent it's self as the news of the dead kitten traveled through. Each lowered the head in mourning.

Just as the streaks of amber announcing the arrival of the sun decorated the sky, the most peculiar sound was head from the quiet nursery.

A newborn's cry.

**A/N: Okay! I hope this chapter was good because this is a story idea I have been harboring I my mind, (with a little help from WarriorMunkKinz) for a long time. Please review, I would love to hear from you with suggestions and comments. Please review! (Optimistic, again. XD)**


End file.
